It Should Be Simple
by moorer3
Summary: Yuri is worried, pressure is building up on him, and runs away in the middle of the night to skate. Things don't happen as planned, and instead of relaxing, Yuri panicks and lets his insecurities take over. The only one who can help him is Victor... Strange... as Victor is the main source of his insecurities.


It was simple. At least, that's what it should have been. Victor was only here to teach and coach him how to be better at ice scating, so Yuri should be focusing completely on ice scating, but... he couldn't. There is a distinct problem with focus when your life time crush is right in front of your eyes at all hours of the day, and at night, he just sleeps in a room close to yours. Yuri thought he was going mad. Victor was always so close to him, always there for him, no matter what, and sometimes Yuri questioned why. Was it truly because he saw potential? Or rather, was it the fact that Victor was bored?

Yuri groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes, then released his hands to play with the fray on the bottom of his shirt. Yuri didn't really have anything to be doing, besides sleeping, but Yuri just couldn't sleep. His overworked mind was careening around, thought to thought, like a drunk would in a car. Deep breaths in and out proved of no use, nor counting sheep, or anything else of the like.

Yuri pulled the comforter and sheets off his body, and rolled his legs to dangle off the edge of his bed. After a second of hesitation, Yuri eased his body to the floor, and carefully crept around his room, making sure no one would hear him, the rooms weren't sound proof after all.

After gathering a bag, he threw it over his shoulder and walked to the only place that could help him. Yuri was so distracted, that he didn't remember much before he got on the rink, but when he got there, he felt at ease. His skates were laced and ready, so Yuri stepped into the ice and let his thoughts glide like the skates on his feet.

No thoughts were needed, not here in the silence that was filled with the scraping of his scared against the ice. Truly, there was nothing more peaceful for Yuri. He had no routine planned, he just let his snakes decide where to lead him. Maybe he would try a few jumps? No... That wasn't a smart idea, so Yuri let his mind and body be taken over by the silence of the rink. His feet found a pattern and rythm, so he just went in slow circles around the ice. It was simple easy. Left, right, glide, left. right.. glide... left... right... stop.

There, in the middle of the rink, Yuri stood, silent. Yuri let the cold air fill his senses, trying to block his pressing thoughts, but it wasn't working. All his insecurities flooded his every nerve, making his knees crumble from below, making him fall in a heap on the ice. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to make the tightest human ball possible. Why hadn't the ice helped him? Why hadn't skating calmed him? This had never happened before... he'd skated so many times after a loss, or when he just couldn't sleep, but now... the ice seemed to be betraying him. Maybe... maybe skating was making it worse because his problem this time was with the ice. Not the ice exactly, more like he had a problem with the man who skated like ice was made for him. Victor.

Why? Why was Victor here? The real reason. Why was all of this pressure dropped on his shoulders? Why him? Why the chubby, losing, glasses clad boy, left to deal with a perfect, talented, winning man like Victor? Why was Yuri not only responsible for his own reputation, but Victors too? How could he think that he could impress Victor with his skating, let alone the world, if before now, all Yuri had done in life was be a dissapoinment.

His breaths were too irregular, he couldn't even think about starting his breath, he couldn't stop the tears in his eyes from pouring down his face, he couldn't stop his body from betraying his with trembles and twitches, and worst of all, Yuri's vision was starting to blacken, and had no way of stopping it. A panic attack right now, alone, unsupervised, was the worst thing to happen to him, its not as if he was unfamiliar to Panic attacks, quite the opposite actually, but he normally had a parent, his dog, or the ice to calm him, and he had none of those right now. The cold ice was making his hands hurt and numb, but Yuri couldn't seem to more his limbs, or do anything except struggle to breathe.

Suddenly, a sound other than Yuri's panic took over, and he heard somebody sliding over to his crumbled body, and fast.

"Yuri! Yuri, are you okay? Did you land wrong? Yuri!"

With the last call of Yuri's name, Victor slid on his knees and reached his students prone body, and tried to assess the damage, worried that Yuri botched a jump and himself in the process. When Victor saw there was no blood, he gave himself a very small sigh of relief, and then assessed the situation in front of him.

Yuri looked like he was about to pass out, his face was flooded with tears, and his hands seemed to be accompanied with signs of blue, showing that Yuri had been here for quite a while. Victor decided that Yuri's breathing needed to be taken care of first, so Victor lightly placed his hands on Yuri's body, intending to pull apart his limbs, but instead, as soon as he touched Yuri, the man jumped and his breathing became even more unstable.

"Oh Yuri... Come on, its just me. Its just Victor. I want to help. Come here."

Victors words were accompanied with another, more successful attempt at prying Yuri's body from itself. When Yuri's knees were finally separated from his chest, Victor pulled Yuri's body into his.

"Yuri... Just listen to my heartbeat and breathing... Just try to match yours with mine... Come on Yuri you can do it... Just breathe... In and out... There you go Yuri."

By the time Yuri had slowed his breathing, with his senses once again restored, his face flushed red and he struggled to release himself from Victors arms.

"Y-Yuri? Are you okay?"

Yuri heard the concern in Victor's voice and promptly shrunk into himself. Why did he have to make Victor worry? He's no thing to worry about...

"Yuri?"

Yuri had to get away from Victor, or tell him not to worry, or something, but he didn't know how. His body was still trembling, and he honestly felt like he could pass out on the ice, he was so exhausted. Yuri just decided on avoiding Victor's eyes and turned his head away from his coach. Victor, seemed to have a different idea, and easily grabbed Yuri's chin, forcing Yuri to look at the man.

"Yuri. This is serious, not a game, so stop acting like it and look at me."

The seriousness in Victor's voice made Yuri's body stiffen, and he locked eyes with his, and stared into his blue green orbs.

"You need to tell me what is wrong. I look for you, find you missing, search all over, finally found you, and when I did, you were about to pass out from hyperventilation and your fingers were practically blue! Heck, they're still frozen! Now what's going on?"

"I ... I uh... I-it's nothing Victor."

With those words Yuri had grabbed his frozen fingers, locking his hands together hoping to restore warmth and confidence, and he diverted his eyes from Victors.

"Yuri."

Yuri still refused to look at Victor, even after he heard the man sigh and felt the hand removed from his chin. Yuri still ignored Victor and opted to keep attempting to restore the feeling in his fingers, they honestly were frozen.

When another hand reached for his, capturing it and forcing a glove on it, then doing the same for the other, Yuri blushed even more, and just hoped he could get out of this alive without making Victor worry more, or making him witness another panic attack. Basically, Yuri was hoping for a miracle.

"Yuri, you may not want to look at me, fine. But at least listen. I know you were having a panic attack, I'm not that much of an airhead, trust me, I've seen a fair share of skaters have them. You're stressing about something silly, probably along the lines of thinking that you aren't good enough for my coaching, or that you'll ruin my reputation, but know... You're very wrong. You are a very talented skater, lacking in confidence, but as I've said, its my job to help you. I'm here to help you, so let me do my job...please. Please Yuri."

As soon as Yuri heard Victor state his worries in a nutshell, he stared straight into Victor's eyes in shock. How had Victor known exactly how he felt...?

A smirk formed on Victor's face as their eyes locked.

"I was right wasn't I?"

Yuri gave Victor a small nod of his head, and let himself be wrapped by Victor, as the other man reached around his body. Yuri's body pressed against Victor's, gripping his shirt in his fists, and resting his head on Victor's shoulder. Victor gave him a reasurring rub to his back as he whispered to Yuri about how silly he was. Victor then started to lightly play with the younger mans hair until he heard Yuri's breath even out completely as he fell asleep.

Victor chuckled as he adjusted Yuri's body in his arms, until he had him laying in them bridal style, then stood up and carefully exited the rink. Victor removed Yuri's skates, placed his jacket on his shoulders, and walked Yuri home in his arms.

The next morning, Yuri woke up extremely comfortable and warm, but there was another person in bed with him...Victor? Why was Victor in Yuri's bed? Victor had to admit he was comfortable... Victor had Yuri wrapped in his arms with their heads facing each other. Yuri stilled, hoping he wouldn't wake Victor, but was startled when victors blue eyes opened and locked with his. Victor's smile brought blush to Yuri's face once again, and Yuri was about to say something, anything, but was interrupted by Victor.

"Shhhhh Yuri. Sleep."

With those words Victor pulled Yuri even closer, until he could hear Victor's calm heartbeat. He closed his eyes and thought to himself.

It should be simple, but maybe it never will be with Victor.

...Y.O.I...

AN. Ayyyyyyy people. Sorry about this... I need to update my other stories and I've been super busy, but I really needed to write something to get me excited about writing again. So yeah, here we are with this super bad and choppy story. I'm really sorry, and it isn't great, but here we are. Hoped you guys like it. I appreciate advice, critics, anything really. Heck, flame me if you desire. So yeah, peace out guys.

love, moorer3


End file.
